Lost Once Again
by Detective Naoto
Summary: A Certain Day of Summer Part 1, Hari yang tidak beruntung untuk Shintaro, pertemuan dengan seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya, pembunuhan yang memperburuk harinya, dan penglihatan yang menggelap, For Infantrum Challenge: Korbankan Kambingnya!


**A/N **: Akhirnya saya nge-post sesuatu lagi setelah sekian lama... *dilempar warga karena datengnya tiba-tiba dan menyebabkan 2 orang serangan jantung (?)*... Ehm! *gaya berwibawa* Dengan izin dari **Kurugamine** **Naoi**, yang telah meminjamkan namanya untuk OC yang bakalan saya siksa di sini~ (baca aja sendiri untuk lebih lanjut) saya membuat fic ini untuk challenge Infantrum, Korbankan Kambingnya! *SFX : tepuk tangan*

Dan ini kayaknya bakalan berlanjut dalam project saya yang bernama "A Certain Day of Summer"~ Semoga saja dinikmati oleh pembaca~~~ XD

Maaf kalau agak gore... Tapi saya usahakan sesedikit mungkin untuk rated T~

**Disclaimer **: Kagerou Project own by Shizen no Teki-P (Jin)

* * *

"Aaaa! Kenapa hari ini harus panas sekali!"

Kuregangkan tubuhku, berteriak sekeras mungkin agar panas musim panas ini bisa pergi karena takut. Tapi sepertinya, mereka terlalu menyukaiku sampai rasanya aku bisa meleleh saat ini juga.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu lepas saja jaketmu itu, Shintaro?"

Kano tersenyum dari sofa di hadapanku. Mata kucingnya itu hanya menambah urat yang menampakkan diri di pelipisku.

"Tidak terima kasih! Lebih baik, aku terbakar di sini daripada melepaskannya!"

Kupegang sisi kanan jaket merah gelap yang kukenakan, untuk sesaat bayangannya muncul di benakku.

"Lagi pula, 'Ia' bilang…"

Setelah aku bergumam, seisi ruangan sunyi senyap dan hanya diisi dengan suara jangkrik entah dimana, seperti memintaku untuk melanjutkan perkataanku.

…

…

…

Oh tidak! Apakah ini karma atau apa?! Kenapa ruangan ini jadi jauh lebih panas dari sebelumnya! Apa hanya karena aku tidak mau melepaskan jaket, suhu bumi membenciku dan sengaja menyiksaku seperti ini?! Kumohon! Jangan marah padaku, suhu bumi! Aku berjanji akan menjadi anak baik mulai sekarang!

Sembari berpikir demikian, aku berusaha mengubah posisiku dan mencari sedikitpun aliran angin yang bisa kudapatkan. Sayang sekali AC di markas sedang sangat tidak bersahabat (atau jangan-jangan dia sedang bekerja sama dengan suhu bumi untuk menghukumku?!) dan sedari tadi hanya memberi suara seperti robot rusak yang berbaur dengan suara jangkrik, bukannya aura dingin menyejukkan yang bisa menolongku dari aura panas ini!

"Ah! Kano! Boleh aku ikut bersamamu?"

Ene bersuara untuk pertama kalinya hari ini saat aku nyaris kehilangan kesadaran karena panas dan dehidrasi. Kano yang berada di ambang pintu kembali ke sofa (lebih tepatnya meja kaca dihadapannya) dan mengulurkan telepon genggamnya. Ene yang awalnya berada di layar teleponku sekarang sudah berpindah pada layarnya.

"Silahkan," Kano menunjukkan senyumnya kembali, dan berjalan ke luar markas yang silau karena teriknya matahari.

Apa sebaiknya aku ikut keluar juga?

Aku berpikir sesaat, lalu beranjak dari kursi dengan susah payah (karena posisiku barusan sempat membuatku pusing sesaat… Dan aku tidak tertarik untuk menjelaskannya), kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah dapur, mengambil segelas air dingin yang rasanya SANGAT menyegarkan.

"Danchou," kuletakkan gelas bening yang masih memiliki aura dingin disekitarnya itu di atas meja, "aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar."

"Ya…" Jawab Kido tanpa menoleh dari tangannya yang sedang mencuci piring, "kalau bisa bawa juga Hibiya, sepertinya dia sedang bosan di kamar…"

Karena tidak mau repot, aku berkata dengan jujur sejujurnya dari dalam hati yang terdalam.

"Boleh aku menolak?"

BUGH!

"AAGH!"

Aku berlutut didepan Kido, lalu memegangi perutku yang ABSOLUTELY IN PAIN RIGHT NOW!

"Apa-apaan itu Danchou! Apa salahku!" Aku kembali berteriak, dengan Kido sebagai sasaran.

"Kamu berani nanya lagi?" Pemimpin Mekakushi Dan itu menbunyikan jari-jari tangannya, aku yakin aku bisa melihat aura hitam dibelakangnya.

Habislah aku.

"BAIK! BAIK! Aku akan bertanya pada Hibiya apa dia ingin ikut atau tidak!" Dengan secepat mungkin, aku berlari ke luar dari dapur dan menuju pintu kamar kosong yang ada di salah satu sisi ruang yang kududuki sejak tadi.

Aku tidak menyangka Kido bisa seseram itu…

"Oy, Hibiya, mau ikut keluar bersamaku?"

Sesaat setelah aku membuka pintu, yang kulihat hanyalah sebuah gundukan besar di atas tempat tidur, kemudian dilapisi selimut.

Aaaa… Merepotkan sekali…

Dengan perlahan kutarik gagang pintu dan menutup benda berbentuk persegi panjang dengan tinggi melebihiku itu. Setidaknya aku sudah bertanya…

Semoga saja aku bisa menemukan mesin penjual minuman terdekat sebelum pingsan…

* * *

_Sesaat setelah aku keluar, TV dalam markas yang sedari tadi menyala mulai berbunyi cukup keras. Mungkin Kido sedang ingin menonton berita dan berharap aku berada didalamnya sebagai korban karena sikapku barusan._

"_Beberapa hari yang lalu, telah ditemukan sebuah mayat di sebuah gang kecil yang daerah yang cukup ramai. Dari kondisi mayat yang mengenaskan, kemungkinan ini adalah korban ketiga pembunuhan berantai yang mulai terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Ketiga korban tidak memiliki hubungan antara satu sama lain, tetapi mereka semua adalah anak-anak di bawah umur 15 tahun... Dimohon pada orang tua untuk menjaga anak mereka…"_

_Setelah mendengarkan sepenggal dari berita yang sedang diberitahu, aku berjalan menjauhi markas._

* * *

"Fuh…" Aku bersandar di salah satu bangku panjang yang kutemukan.

Berjalan tanpa tujuan, aku sampai di taman dekat markas. Meminum minuman bersoda yang kubeli barusan, aku menatap sebuah pohon dengan daun menguning tepat diseberang taman ini. Tingginya yang menjulang memaksaku untuk untuk menengadahkan kepalaku, dan membuat mataku menyipit karena sinar matahari yang menyiksa.

Ayano…

"_Hiks… Hiks…"_

Suara tangisan terdengar dari kejauhan. Dari arah sumber suara, seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam sebatas pundak sedang menangis di bagian ujung seluncuran. Kedua tangannya Ia gunakan untuk mencoba menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Ada apa?"

Aku mendekatinya, lalu berkata dengan nada simpatik dalam dua kata yang kukatakan.

Anak itu masih terus menangis, di atas lututnya terdapat selebaran yang sedikit lusuh karena terus terkena air matanya.

"Kamu ingin ke sini?"

Aku menunjuk selebaran tersebut, selebaran tentang festival musim panas yang ada di kuil dekat sini.

Tangisannya berubah menjadi sesenggukan, sembari berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kamu tidak mengajak keluargamu?"

Anak itu menggeleng, lalu dengan suara kecil dan lembut Ia menjawab, "orang tuaku sibuk… Adik-adikku sudah memiliki janji dengan teman mereka…"

"Kalau teman-temanmu?" Tanyaku untuk yang ke-empat kalinya.

"Mereka tidak diperbolehkan oleh orang tua mereka…" Air mata mulai menggenang kembali di matanya.

"Mau kutemani kalau begitu?"

Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar ucapanku… Sebentar, apa yang tadi baru saja kukatakan?! ARRRGGHHH! Padahal aku baru berharap bisa menjalani hari sendirian!

"MAU!" Senyum merekah di wajah gadis kecil itu.

'_Sepertinya ini akan merepotkan…' _Pikirku sembari memegangi bagian belakang kepalaku.

Menghela napas panjang, aku menegakkan tubuh, "yosh! Sekarang sebutkan namamu!"

"Naoi!" Gadis itu melihatku dengan mata bersinar, "Kurugamine Naoi!"

"Baiklah Naoi! Sekarang jangan sampai terpisah dariku ya!" Aku menepuk rambutnya yang ternyata cukup lembut (Jangan coba-coba memanggilku lolicon sekarang!).

"Ya!" Ugh! Aku harus tahan agar tidak menjadi korban matanya itu!

Sepertinya ini akan menyusahkan…

* * *

Sungguh! Apa yang telah kulakukan sampai hariku sendirian yang berharga ini sampai seperti ini!

Pertama, panas matahari sama sekali tidak mendukungku hari ini. Kedua, aku nyaris pingsan karena disikut Kido. Ketiga, aku harus menemani anak kecil untuk berkeliling di sebuah festival musim panas!

Yang lebih parahnya, anak yang kukira anak manis itu ternyata SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MANIS! Berkali-kali jaketku nyaris kotor karena okonomiyaki dan permen apel! Untungnya instingku yang terasah (BACA : tumpul) berhasil menghindarinya.

"Onii-chan, coba pakai topeng ini."

Naoi mengulurkan bagian belakang topeng dan langsung memasangnya di kepalaku saat aku menunduk. Wajahnya yang penuh senyuman benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa berkata tidak…

Sebaiknya aku mencoba untuk menikmati festival ini juga…

JEPRET!

Tiba-tiba sebuah _flash _dari kamera Handphone Naoi bersinar terang tepat di depan mataku, membutakan mataku sesaat, "apa-apaan itu, Naoi!"

"Tee hee!" Ia menunjukkan hasil foto yang dia ambil. Sebuah wajah bulat dengan pipi menggantung kemerahan terpampang di layar Handphone yang dipegangnya.

"NAOI!" kutarik langsung topeng itu agar lepas dari wajahku dan siap kulempar pada anak itu–

"Ehm!"

Sang pemilik toko topeng berdeham, lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, "harganya 500 yen."

ARRGGHHH!

* * *

Sebagian toko sudah menutup diri dari udara malam dengan ditutupi sebuah kain besar ditiap tokonya. Sebuah angka delapan mengklaim diri sebagai bagian jam pada Handphone-ku. Rasa letih menjalar di seluruh tubuhku karena mengejar Naoi yang berlari ke sana kemari berkeliling toko dengan semangat yang tidak aku mengerti.

"Naoi! Ayo pulang! Festival-nya sudah mau selesai!" Teriakku. Aku yakin anak itu bisa mendengarnya karena sudah cukup sunyi di sini.

…

"Ayolah Naoi! Kita bisa pergi lagi besok! Jadi ayo pulang!" Teriakku lagi.

…

Apa yang sedang dilakukan anak itu sampai tidak muncul juga! Apa dia tidak mengerti bahwa aku sudah letih dibuatnya! Tidak mungkin juga kan kalau sesuatu terjadi padany–

"… _Telah ditemukan sebuah mayat di sebuah gang kecil yang daerah yang cukup ramai…"_

Bagaikan rekaman ulang, berita yang tadi siang tidak sengaja kudengarkan itu terngiang di telingaku. Aku berusaha mengenyahkannya dari pikiranku.

"… _Mereka semua adalah anak-anak di bawah umur 15 tahun... Dimohon pada orang tua untuk menjaga anak mereka…"_

Perasaan tidak nyaman sekarang merayapi diriku. Dengan cepat aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari wilayah kuil, lalu berlari di daerah _Shopping District _yang cukup ramai saat itu.

Tanpa tentu arah, kuperiksa satu-satu gang yang bisa kutemukan. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku berharap dia hanya menjahiliku saja.

'_Kumohon ya tuhan! Tolong biarkan anak itu baik-baik saja!'_

BRAK!

"A– Ma- Maaf!" Tanpa sengaja, aku menabrak salah satu pejalan kaki yang sedang berlari. Saat aku berusaha membereskan barang-barangnya yang terjatuh, tapi pejalan kaki yang pakaiannya didominasi warna hitam itu dengan kasar mengambilnya sendiri dengan tergesa-gesa lalu kembali lari melewatiku tanpa mengucapkan apa pun.

'_Kenapa orang gitu memakai baju hitam malam-malam begini?'_

Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak bisa memikirkan itu sekarang! Aku harus cepat mencari Naoi!

Setelah mencari-cari lebih dari setengah jam, aku berhenti di sebuah gang. Duduk bersandar di dinding, aku menutup wajahku dibalik lipatan tangan yang kuletakkan di atas lututku.

Dengan napas tersengal-sengal, aku mulai mengutuki diriku sendiri karena tidak pernah berolahraga selama dua tahun menjadi Hikki NEET…

CAK! CAK! CAK!

Suara aneh terdengar dari persimpangan kecil yang berada di gang yang lebih dalam. Bau logam mulai memenuhi udara yang kuhirup.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku bersandar dan berjalan mendekati suara itu perlahan, lalu setelah memberanikan diri aku berteriak, "Si- Siapa di sana?"

Suara itu seketika berhenti, dan kemudian digantikan oleh suara tapak kaki yang cepat, "Tunggu!"

Aku ikut berlari, mendekati sumber suara yang tadi kudengar.

Saat aku merasa menginjak sesuatu yang seperti air, aku menghentikan langkahku, lalu menatap cairan merah pekat yang sedang disinari cahaya bulan purnama malam ini.

KUMOHON JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN!

Perlahan kukuatkan diri untuk meneruskan pandanganku. Perlahan-lahan… aku melihat untaian rambut berwarna hitam yang cukup pendek terendam dalam darah, kemudian terus menuju badan yang cukup kecil dan dilapisi pakaian biru langit yang ikut ternoda dengan merah pekat, dan berakhir di sepasang kaki yang dialasi sepasang sandal putih berpita biru yang memiliki bercak darah dibeberapa tempat.

Perutku sama sekali tidak bisa menahan pemandangan di hadapanku. Kumuntahkan seluruh makanan yang kumakan hari ini tepat dibawahku, rasa mual yang perlahan meningkat terus kurasakan karena kondisi mayat dihadapanku. Tusukan di beberapa bagian tangan dan kaki, dan sebuah perut yang terkoyak.

"Naoi…" Aku mencoba menguatkan diri dan menyentuh tubuhnya. Dingin.

"Aku harus menelpon ambulans!" Kuambil _handphone_ yang sempat kupegang saat festival dan menekan layar yang menampilkan tombol nomor.

Ada bagian dari diriku mengatakan bahwa ini semua sia-sia. Gadis itu tidak akan hidup lagi walaupun ambulans datang cukup cepat. Tapi sebagian diriku yang lainnya ingin melakukan sesuatu. Apa pun itu!

"To- Tolong! Di sini ada…" Aku tidak sanggup berbicara dengan cara bicaraku yang biasa, air mata mulai menggenang di mataku yang terus memperhatikan korban pembunuhan di hadapanku.

Suara langkah lain terdengar dari belakangku. Perasaanku sedikit lega saat orang itu berbicara, suaranya terdengar familiar.

Air mata yang kuyakini akibat takut akhirnya menyerah untuk tetap berada di mataku dan mulai membasahi wajahku. Berharap anak yang telah menemaniku saat festival ini selamat, sembari menurunkan _handphone_ di tanganku, aku membalikkan tubuhku dan berniat menjelaskan.

Semua itu terhenti saat sebuah pukulan kuat menghantam pelipisku.

Aku tidak benar-benar merasakan sakit saat aku terjatuh ke samping, merasakan zat cair yang sama dengan yang menggenangiku mulai mengalir di wajahku bersamaan dengan air mata.

Kemudian seluruhnya gelap.


End file.
